1. Technical Field
This invention relates to portable signs or targets with an interlocking base system.
2. Background Art
Keeping portable signs and/or targets standing has long been a battle with the weather and terrain.
Signs for everything from Garage Sale signs to Open House signs, Birthday Parties and numerous other portable signs have always lacked a simple and easy set up and take down that would withstand the elements. Too many times signs are seen taped to utility poles which may leave a mess or be a hazard.
Shooters have always had multiple types of targets to shoot at while sighting in their weapons, shooting recreationally or shooting competitively. However, there has always been a need for a target which is simple and easy to transport and/or set up.
The type of targets and/or signs used may vary from state to state due to terrain and weather conditions. Local city and state regulations may also play a part in the types of targets and portable signs used.
Existing portable targets and signs have several problems. They are often large and difficult to transport. Signs or targets that use steel plates and related systems are extremely heavy and cumbersome. A plurality of tools are also often needed to set up the targets. These tools may include stakes, hammers, staplers, shovels and the like. Existing signs and targets also often require wooden posts to staple the targets and/or signs to. Other types of targets or signs also require heavy bases to offset weather and wind conditions
Another concern with existing signs and targets is the debris that is often left behind in forests, deserts and on street corners. While the debris is usually limited to wood and metal pieces, users may leave behind the entire sign or target due to the size and difficulty of taking it apart and hauling it away. This is a problem as it may cause more land across the country to be closed to shooters. Additionally, governments may increase regulations for street corner signs in order to prevent debris from being left behind. Land closures and regulations may make it difficult for responsible users to utilize portable signs and targets.
Accordingly what is needed is a sturdy, simple, light weight sign and/or target system that is easy to transport.